A Cherry Blossom's Heart
by animefreakandmangafreak1333
Summary: There have been a lot of Murders in Konoha and Sakura has to find out who has been behind them, but what happens when she sees Itachi read and find out! I cant write a summary to save my life, so please read! Don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1: Mission

(A/N through Sakura's point of view)

'_Sakura's thought'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

A Cherry Blossom's Heart

Chapter 1 Mission

My eyes completely widened in such a shock, it was weird how when you thought you knew someone, then they do something so weird that it hurts inside to think about it. I thought that Sasuke trusted me enough; I thought that there was something very special between us. It was a lot more than what Ino-pig had ever wished. The one question kept coming back to my mind: Why Sasuke? WHY?

'_**WHY SHOULD WE WASTE ARE TEARS ON THAT TRAITOR**_?!!!!!'

'Well, because we both love him! You know it as much as I do!'

'_**LOVE?! Maybe it wasn't what we thought it was.**_'

'That might be true…'

My inner self did have a point. I mean, why did I love Sasuke? He wasn't worth it now. You see, he left the village and he didn't care about what he had while it lasted. Now, I am all alone. Sure I have Naruto, Hinata, TenTen, and Neji, but sill. Sasuke was my first love…What am I supposed to do?

'_**HEY, YOU KNOW I CAN STILL HEAR THAT!!! CHAAAAAAA!**_'

'Right, I forgot.'

'**You're annoying sometimes. You know that**?'

'You just insulted yourself.'

'**Okay, I am ignoring you this time.'**

'Whatever.'

I started to walk back to the village, and there were the usual sounds of people walking through the village. Before I knew it, I was at Ichiraku's Ramen hut. I could hear Naruto inside, talking to the owner and going on and on about how the ramen was too high priced. He also ranted that there should be more pork in his ramen. I rolled my eyes, but that was Naruto for you, he couldn't live without his ramen.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!!!!!!" Naruto was so loud; I bet that everybody in the whole village was starring at us. Naruto's face was so eager and happy, his eyes shone in such a warm way that I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" I said. A fake warm smile was on my face. I couldn't tell Naruto that I was thinking about Sasuke again.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" He had a huge smile on his face. He looked so stupid it was funny.

I laughed a little. "Nothing much Naruto."

Naruto gave me this "off the wall" look. He looked so confused. After Sasuke left, Naruto and I had become really attached.

"Sakura, Tsunade-niichan wants to talk to you about something. I think it has something to do with a rumor. Maybe it's that the Akatsuki are in Konoha."

"How could that be?" I was confused now. How could Konoha have let such criminals into the village? It made no sense.

'How is that possible?'

"I don't know. I just heard some Anbu talking about it."

"Oh, I see. Alright Naruto-kun, I am going to go see Tsunade-sama." My face held an expression of fear and annoyance, if the Akatsuki were here in the village it meant that Itachi was here.

'Itachi-san should be here. But why?'

' **NOOOO WAY! THAT CAN'T BEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**'

I focused my chakra too my feet so that I could reach Tsunade-san sooner. I got to the tower. As expected, I walked into the Hokage's office. The great legendary Sanin… (Yea right…). She was sitting at the great wooden desk with a bottle of sake in front of her, there was drool all over the paper work and her head was resting against the desk. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her and poked her. She stirred, and I poked her again.

"What is it? DAMN IT!" Tsunade yelled. The room shook with her anger.

"Naruto said you wanted to talk to me?" My voice was even and controlled.

"Oh, right." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what is it that you needed to tell me?"

"Sakura (From Chris: Tsunade just calls Sakura…Well…Sakura.), we have reports of random deaths in the city."

'I can't believe it! I think Naruto was right.'

'**Same!**'

"We have suspicions that it's the Akatsuki, and that they're trying to find Naruto."

My face went pale, and I stared at her in disbelief.

"Is everything okay, Sakura?"

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou." I smiled at her. She stared at me like: "What is wrong with her?"

"Alright, we'll we need you and some of our other shinobi to help out and look for whoever is responsible. You will lead the squad, Sakura."

"Hai!" It came out sounding unsure and uneasy, but I think she understood how I truly felt at that moment.

"That's all Sakura, you may leave."

I left the room with so many thoughts; the feelings I felt were hitting me all in a rush and didn't know what I was going to do. I felt so uneasy. The one name that had popped into my head was: Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, the person I didn't want to remember at all.

A/N Well, that's about it. I have next chapter, but I might not post it if I don't get any readers. Just as a warning.


	2. Chapter 2: What happend?

A/N Well here it is the moment you people have been waiting for!

'_Sakura's thoughts'_

'**Inner Sakura'**

_**Flashback **_(A/N any flashback won't be done in Sakura's point of view)

**A Cherry Blossom's Heart**

Chapter 2 What happened?

Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, the one who was the cause of Sasuke's betrayal, the one who I had met long ago, the person who I had admired, the person who had killed his whole clan in cold blood, and the one who I was shy around when I was little. It was strange how fates change so fast. They never stay the same. He had left the village, and the thought of him coming back made me think.

'_What should I do?! Itachi is in the village! Well, we should come up with a plan in case we encounter him, since there are others in the Akatsuki besides him.' _

'**UGH! That makes me so mad!!' **

'_Alright, so if Itachi is here we….' _

'**WE KICK HIS ASS! AND SEND HIM BACK ALONG WITH ALL THE NO- GOOD LOSERS IN THE AKATSUKI! CHA!**'

'_Well, of course! We have to stay strong. And if we meet Itachi, we will be sure to ac like a more mature individual. We show no emotion at all!' _

'**CHAAAAA! Now you're talking**!'

Still, I couldn't help but remember the time that we had met so very long ago. It made me shiver at the thought of actually crushing on Itachi Uchiha (From Chris: It's probably a good idea to stick with the English versions First, then last name scheme. Some of your readers are probably going to know the English version better, and they could get confused and/or worried that you could have it wrong.). You know, I could have picked a better guy. However, I can't help but remember the first time we had met…

Flashback

It was a warm, summer's day, and it was so beautiful and sunny outside. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Sakura was sitting at the bottom of a waterfall; there were so many trees and bushes. This place was still in Konoha, but only a few people knew about the spot. Sakura sat there, crying like a child. (From Chris: You wanted to say Sakura, again. It sounded a little strange, so I changed it up.) She remembered how Ino had betrayed her and joined the "teasing crowd." Sakura felt so broken inside. The person she told secrets to, stayed with her all night, and the person who was so close to her now…Was gone. She seemed to be losing everyone she loved. It was bad enough that her parents died, and now she had to live with some weird old lady who, somehow, knew her parents. The lady absolutely hated Sakura with all her heart. Sakura was now alone and without anyone to care for her.

'Why do I always let it get to me?'

'**We're so much stronger than that INO-PIG!**'

'Yea, you're right! I shouldn't let that Ino-pig bother me! I will win Sasuke's heart even if it's the last thing I do!'

'**CHAAAAA! We're awesome!**'

All of a sudden, she a rustle in the bushes around her and it made her jump. The noise got louder and she got a paralyzed sensation. Sakura smirked.

'I bet its just Shikamaru playing a trick on me again.'

"Shikamaru! Quit it already!" Sakura yelled in annoyance.

The person who had come out of the bushes was a nine year old boy, who had long jet black hair and onyx eyes. Sakura, even though she was six years old, couldn't seem to stop staring at them. The boy's eyes looked a little bit annoyed, and Sakura got scared.

"Who are you?" The boy's voice was even and smooth. It had a small bit of annoyance added to it.

"I-I am S-Sakura. W-Who are you?"

'I hope he doesn't hurt me, I am so scared'

'**Don't be scared! Remember? We're awesome and strong!**'

"What are you doing here Sakura-chan?" His voice was still cold, but Sakura didn't flinch or move. She stood up.

"I come here a lot when I need somewhere to be alone, What about you Itachi-san?" Sakura's voice was more confident, more sure of herself. He looked at her with his onyx eyes. When she thought about it, he looked just like Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, you shouldn't be here…. I will take you home."

'**WHAT THE?! WE CAN TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES!!!!!**'

'Oh well, I don't want to be rude…'

"Okay." Sakura said. She was a little bit uneasy and felt a little uncomfortable, but she knew that everything would be alright. Itachi didn't look like a bad person. Plus, she didn't know how to get back.

"Alright, let's go then." Itachi said. Sakura just smiled.

"Hai!" She said.

They walked in silence for a while. Sakura didn't want to talk, and she really didn't know how what to say for the moment.

'What should I say?'

'**Why are you asking me? I'm just as clueless in this situation…**'

"Um…Itachi-san?" Sakura questioned.

"Hn?"

"You look just like someone I know! You look like Sasuke-kun! When I first saw you, you reminded me of him." Sakura said it so fast that it came out awkward. Itachi stared at her quizzically, and she stared back with a smile. Suddenly, his expression turned angry. (From Chris: Well, after this part you went into some weird confusing thing about staring. I had to read it about four times to get what you were saying. Instead, it's probably a good idea to leave it out.) His look changed so fast…She was very scared, but she stood still. Why did he look so mad at her?

"Sakura-chan? Do you know my brother Sasuke?" Itachi said. Sakura could sense anger in his voice.

"Y-Yes, I do."

"Oh, ok."

For a while, it was just them talking and asking each other questions. Sakura started to get pretty tired, her eyes heavy with sleep. She was far behind Itachi now, but couldn't walk another step. Just when she was about to yell for Itachi to wait up, she tripped on a root that was sticking up from the ground below. Then, she heard a small snap. The pain started to surge throughout her foot and she cried out in pain. Itachi turned around and walked toward her. Sakura, who was crying, didn't realize that Itachi was standing right in front of her.

"Sakura-chan!"

She stopped crying and looked up. He started to help her off of the ground, when she cried out in pain. Her left foot was hurt and swollen. Itachi bent down and motioned for Sakura to get onto his back. That way he could give her a piggy-back ride. Sakura slowly jumped on Itachi's back. Once she was secure, Sakura placed her head on his shoulder.

"Itachi-san?"

"Yes? Sakura-chan?"

"W-w-w-will you be my f-f-friend?" She was tired. The words came out slow and unsure. Itachi was really surprised by her question, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. At the same time, he wasn't really interested in a friendship with her.

"Alright, Sakura-chan, if you need anything you can trust me."

"Thank you, Itachi-san." She said drowsily.

End Flashback.

'I _can't believe that Itachi and I were so close. When I was scared or alone, he was always there for me….. He was a lot better than Sasuke..'_

'**THAT'S IN THE PAST! He's now an S-ranked criminal!'**

There was a loud, piercing scream coming from close by.

'_I think its coming form around this corner.' _

'**Let's go kick some ass! CHA!**'

'_I hope it's not Itachi…' _

'**Yea, let's hope not. Even if it is, he will not get away from us.' **

'_True.'_

I started to run through the alleys, trying to find the victim who had been killed. I focused my chakra to my feet, hoping that I would be able to catch the culprit. I was now at the end of a street. I turned a corner, and then I saw a dead body struck with kunai and shuriken. Blood was everywhere. I shuddered at the thought of who had done it. Just as I was looking around, there was a shadowy figure in the corner of my eye. Whoever it was, started to run. I already had a bad feeling about it.

Moving from roof top to roof top at top speed, they ran into the forest. I sped up and followed them through the trees. Afterward, I came to the place were I had first met _him_.

Standing right in front of me, was Itachi himself.

(A/N MUHAHAHAHHAHA! I just started this fanfic and I am already evil! I left a cliff hanger! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA! pure evil laugh Okay, I am done with this chapter. Stands confidently and ready to type the next one)


	3. Chapter 3:  The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but, I do wish I don't have that kind of money by the way……..

'_Sakura's thoughts' _

'**Inner Sakura' **

A Cherry Blossom's Heart 

Chapter 3 the meeting 

My heart started to beat a lot faster. What I was so afraid of happening actually happened. The last person I wanted to meet was right there in front of me. I realized that I was going to have to fight Itachi. Now, I knew that I might not come back alive, but I couldn't let him just run away from me, and let him get away with another murder.

'**WE SHOULD KILL THAT SORRY BASTARD!**'

'I know already!'

I started to get into a fighting stance, when I felt another chakra. It made me even more nervous, and put me up on my guard. Itachi was still staring at me, our eyes met and it made me nervous, but I held my ground and was waited for the fight to begin. The other chakra was Kisame's, Itachi's partner.

'I wonder… Do those two really get a long?'

'**We should be working on a plan right now!**'

'I have one already.'

'**Oh fine! That's why you annoy me!**'

For a moment, the tension was so high that you could almost literally cut it with a knife.

'Alright lets do this'

'**You bet! CHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!**'

In an instant, I sent chakra to my feet and moved into the trees. Of course I knew Kisame would be coming soon. Next thing I knew, shurriken and kunai were being thrown at me. I caught a kunai in between my index and my middle finger and threw it back at Kisame. He dodged it and moved backward toward the tree in front of me.

'Itachi looks so bored.'

I just barley dodged more kunai and shurriken.

'**Let's teach them NOT TO MESS WITH US! CHAAAAAAAAAA!**'

'I should use basic jutsu's. That way, I won't use up all my chakra so quickly and I can succeed.'

I went behind the tree and did some hand signs to make the very basic substitution jutsu. I was hiding on the ground perfectly concealed behind a bunch of bushes. Just like I thought, Kisame was attacking the tree I just left. I smirked as he uncovered my clone and it turned into a log. Next, I did more hand signs and made a couple more clones to distract them. This way, I could confirm with Tsunade-shishou. I moved towards Konoha again. This way, I would be able to get Itachi alone. Just like I had planned, he followed me.

'**NOW WE'VE GOT HIM!**'

'Will you be quiet?'

'Oh, sorry…'

I kept moving; I sensed the shurriken and kunai coming at me fast. Watching from the bushes, I saw my clone disappear. Then, I saw Itachi's sharningan heading towards me. I shuddered. Those eyes had me scared to death; I realized I had a small edge to this. Itachi was looking for me, but he couldn't seem to figure it out. I moved silently and then threw some shurriken and kunai. One just grazed his shoulder. I smirked from were I was hiding. Then, I felt a new chakra. I froze.

'Wait, where is Kisame?'

'**I have no idea!'**

'I think he is right behind us.'

'**NO DUH!**'

The kunai were heading for me. At the last moment, I dodged them. One had hit me right in my shoulder, and the pain started to move from my shoulder down to my arm. It was hard to move my right shoulder. Then from behind, I felt a sharp pain.

Everything went black.

I woke up in a very dark damp room. It was cold, and I was freezing. When I tried to stand, I was stopped by chains around my hands. So, I couldn't move at all.

'Great. Now what?! Damn it!'

'**Well…I don't know!**'

'Will you stop saying that?!'

'**Fine!**'

'We're going to have to get out of here, and hopefully Itachi isn't in the room. I don't need him reading my mind.'

'**No, I don't think that he is here. Well, at the moment.**'

'Good, I still have chakra, but its not enough to break these chains.'

'**GREAT!**'

I sighed inwardly.

'**WHAT'S** **THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!**'

'Absolutely, nothing.'

'**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**'

'We'll be able to get out of here as long as we keep it together, got it?'

'**Whatever.**'

'Good.'

The door opened…

And…

MUHA! EVIL CLIFF HANGER! 

PLEASE Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

Disclaimer…….. I don't own Naruto….. Yea, thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I thank all of you!

'Sakura's thoughts'

'**Inner Sakura'**

A Cherry Blossom's Heart 

Chapter 4: Memories

'_Great, the last person I want to see is right in front of me.' _

'**CHAAAA! We aren't going to let that loser stop us!' **

'_Yea...You realize that he is standing in front of us, right? Itachi can read our thoughts.' _

'**Damn it!' **

I sighed inwardly.

'**I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!**'

'_Deal with it!'_

Itachi was standing in front of me, his sharningan was activated, and I didn't dare look into his eyes. I wasn't in the mood to die from a Uchiha. He was walking closer and closer. I didn't want to know why he was walking towards me. I could hardly make out the tray in his hands, with some kind of food on top.

"Kisame, unlock her chains." Itachi's cold voice made me shiver with fright.

Kisame walked towards me; the death glare I sent him didn't even faze him. Instead, he just smirked as he undid the chains. I was still glaring at them.

"Itachi, are you sure this is a good idea? She could escape with the amount of chakra she still has…"

"No, she won't be able to leave. I have already taken the precautions needed."

The tray was put in front of me, and the two of them left.

'_Great, my luck is running out!' _

'**No, we still have a chance! WE WON'T GIVE UP!' **

'_You're right, even if a little repetitive.' _

'**CHAAAAA! We'll show them not to underestimate us! Say what?**'

'_This room it has some kind of seal. I think it's one of those chakra seals that won't let you use your chakra.' _

'**This is really starting to make me mad! I hate Uchiha's! They're so annoying! Do they enjoy annoying there victims to death? Oh, and what was that comment you made?' **

'_I really was hoping that the Akatsuki weren't involved in all this! I never wanted to see Itachi after that!' _

'**I** **know! Itachi is such a loser**…**Will you answer the question?**'

'_You're so immature!' _

'**Oh really? What does that make you?**'

I hate having an Inner self sometimes. It's annoying when you have one that's so immature. What's even more annoying, is that they're a part of you…

Flash back

Sakura just got let out of the ninja academy and was waiting for Sasuke. Of course, knowing Sasuke, he would just ignore Sakura and walk on. Ino, who was near by, just smirked at her.

"You know, Ino, I don't see you getting any better treatment!" Sakura said a rush.

"Sasuke-kun just doesn't know how important I am! Not yet anyway..." Ino said with a shrug, trying to get Sakura. Getting people upset was just something that she enjoyed in her free time.

"You WISH! INO-PIG!" Sakura yelled with anger.

'I will not break down! I will not cry…'

'We won't give up to her! HOLD ON!'

"Awwwww Sakura-chan! Don't you see you're losing to me?"

"I AM NOT AND YOU KNOW IT!!" Sakura started to get more upset by the minute.

"Sakura-chan, it's quite obvious. That is why you're yelling at me, isn't it?"

"INO! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT!" Sakura started to run off towards Sasuke's household. Sakura knew that no matter how annoying she seemed, or how upset she truly was, Itachi was always there to talk to her. Sakura started to run towards the complex at top speed.

When she got close, she had this very strange feeling. When she arrived, there was a loud and annoying scream. Inside, it was dark, and she started to get scared. There was a tense atmosphere hanging over the place.

'_I don't like this.' _

'**Yea, it's really weird.' **

'_This feeling… it's not right.' _

'**Didn't we just establish that?** **Let's go find Itachi; he might be able to tell us something.' **

Sakura started to look for Itachi, but he was no where to be seen. There were dead bodies all around. It looked like a battle field, and Sakura just wanted this nightmare to end. But, it was far from over. She heard a sickening scream coming from one of the houses. Sakura kept moving at a faster pace than previously. She was running so fast that she ran right into Itachi. She was so frightened, and Sakura attacked him in a hug. Itachi pried Sakura off of him. She didn't like that. She wanted to cry, but knew better.

'_I_ _don't know! What now?'_

'**DO NOT CRY!**'

"I-I-Itachi-san? What's going on?"

"It doesn't concern you." Itachi's voice had felt like daggers into Sakura's chest, cold and hard.

"Oh."

"Sakura-chan, I am leaving the village, and I will not come back."

Just as Sakura thought that the situation couldn't get any worse, it did. The never ending nightmare just kept going.

"Okay." Sakura's eyes grew wide and tears started to poor down her face. They were fast, angry, and sad.

In a quick motion, Itachi had lifted Sakura up into his arms for a hug. Sakura felt her face grow a little red. Itachi put her down, but she just stared up at him with a sad expression. Her smile faded as he turned his back to her and started to run off.

"I-I-I am going to miss you Itachi-san!" Sakura screamed.

But he was already gone…

End Flashback.

'_I can't believe that happened it was so long ago. I miss the old Itachi-san…'_

'**We SHALL NOT cry over a UCHIHA again!'**

'_Right… We'll get out of here eventually_.'

'**RIGHT! Wait…What do you mean eventually?' **

'_Well…'_

A/N: Yea, I just have this bad habit of cliff hangers, I don't know why. I guess I just like to annoy you people. Jk. PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS! ANYONE CAN REVIEW A STORY!!! PLEASE!!! chibi eyes really, really, really big chibi eyes. Come on, you know you want to hit the button Any ideas to a one shot, pairing wise? Make a review and put the pairing you want for a one shot. If you want to see something happen, I might now think of it unless you suggest it!


	5. Chapter 5: Moving

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto okay peoples! I wish……… I did

YAAAY! COME TO THE DARKSIDE!

'_Sakura thoughts' _

'**Inner Sakura' **

A Cherry Blossom's Heart 

Chapter 5: Moving

I wasn't sure about the food, it could be poisoned, and I didn't eat it. If it was poisoned, I wouldn't have enough chakra to recover. So, I sent some chakra to my eyes to improve my sight, now I could see a weak spot if there was one. I started to give up when…

'_I think there is a weak spot at the door.' _

'**ALRIGHT!' **

'_Hold on, damn it! I was wrong. There's an exploding tag on the inside of the door. It's going to activate if I try and use my chakra.' _

'**Our luck is running out! WE NEED TO FIGURE THIS OUT OR WE'RE GOING TO BE STUCK HERE WITH ITACHI!!!!!! NO, NO, NO!!!!!' **

'_Well, we could be killed before we do anything else…_'

'**That's a pleasant thought…'**

I started to sense some chakra, but I couldn't use my chakra at all. If I did, that exploding tag would go off and I would be dead. Itachi opened the door. He was staring at me with no emotion what-so-ever.

'**I HATE EMOTIONLESS GUYS! I CAN'T GUESS WHAT THEY'RE THINKING**!'

Itachi smirked. That's what really made me mad. I was just sitting there AND I couldn't do anything at all besides glare.

"Kunoichi, what is your name?"

'**You've got to be kidding me…**'

"Sakura Haruno."

I couldn't believe it! He didn't remember me! How could he have forgotten already?! Well, he stood there and motioned for me to follow him. I obediently got up and followed.

'**I AM NOT A DOG YOU STUPID BASTARD**!'

Itachi turned around and gave me the worst glare a human is able to give. I shivered, but still held my ground. We turned a corner and Itachi opened a door. Then, motioned me to head inside. It was an average bed room, but I knew that I was still a prisoner. There was a twin bed, a desk, and a bathroom.

"Kunoichi, you will stay in this room. Don't leave it."

I gave Itachi my famous death glare. It even had Sasuke running for the hills. Of course, it had no effect on 'The great Itachi Uchiha.' Itachi was glaring at me even worse now. I know I am not making it any better on myself, but no way was I going to deal with this crap.

"Kunoichi, do I make myself clear."

"Hai! I am not a child and I don't need you telling me that I heard you! I AM NOT DEAF!"

"Would you prefer to go back to the cell you were just in?"

Just remembering the very creepy cell was enough for me to shake my head.

"Good."

'**GREAT! WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS BASTARD! FUN!' **

In a second, Itachi had me pinned against the wall, his hand around my throat. Itachi leaned in so close he was just inches from my face.

"Don't test me Kunoichi."

He let me go, and I fell on the ground. Once I heard the door shut, I was gasping for air.

'_Damn him!' _

'**THAT SORRY LOSER! HE WILL PAY!' **

'_I still can't get over the fact he doesn't remember me!' _

'**CHAAAAAAA!' **

'_I can't believe that!_ _I can't forget that. How can I? I miss that Itachi__**.'**_

I didn't realize how late it was, and I was hungry, I couldn't bare the hunger pains anymore. There was a loud knock on the door. Then it opened, and standing there was Deidera. Well, it could have been Itachi…

"OI! Kunoichi, here is your food."

"MY NAME IS SAKURA! HARUNO, SAKURA! NOT KUNOICHI!"

"Fine, Sakura-Chan."

I smiled. At least _someone _knew how to say my name.

"Here, Sakura-Chan. Food for you."

"Thanks."

Deidera left the room. I felt that my thoughts and everything else belonged to the

Akatsuki; I was stuck with them after all.

'_I hope I don't die._'

'**Again, with the negative thoughts.' **

'_SHUT UP!' _

'**Make me! Anyway, let's eat!'**

'_Well, I have enough chakra. Anyway, I have enough just in case.' _

'**ALRIGHT, FOOD!' **

All I got to eat was bread and cheese. The bread was stale and wasn't all that great. The cheese, as far as I know, was safe to eat. It hadn't expired. I ate and thought at the same time.

'_I wonder if this room was like the cell?' _

'**I don't think the Akatsuki is that simple minded? Why would they leave us in here without a seal?' **

I sent chakra to my eyes to see if there was a chakra seal. I sensed chakra, just as I had put into my eyes to see, I quickly got rid of it. Just then, door opened.

'**WHY IS THAT BASTARD COMING IN HERE?' **

"Kunoichi, you will meet leader-san tomorrow."

"Whatever."

A death glare was sent in my direction again.

"You, will join the Akatsuki."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"That could happen."

I had a look that said "you-wish-don't-mess-with-me".

'**Push the wrong button and you die.' **

"Oh, really?"

Again, he had me pinned against the wall; I didn't dare meet his sharningan gaze. I knew better than that. Instead of yelling at me and trying to kill me, a very quick kiss was placed on my lips. I felt my face turn as red as a tomato. Itachi moved away from me slowly and shut the door.

'**WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!' **

A/N: Come on. Please review! PLEASE! chibi eyes anyone can review, please do so. I need to know if you hate my story, like it, love it, or if it's okay. What I can work on? It's really important! So, please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Leader

Disclaimer: sighs I don't own Naruto……….. Or any other character from the series.

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has supported me, or has reviewed for my story, so enjoy. This chapter there has a lot more Inner Sakura and stuff.

'_Sakura thoughts' _

'**Inner Sakura' **

A Cherry Blossom's Heart 

Chapter 6: Leader 

I sat on the floor; Itachi had acted like he hadn't known me.

'_Why?' _

'**Maybe he can't show emotions?**'

'_Well, yea. I mean, if he did, the Akatsuki members would start something up.' _

'**Still maybe I need some sleep.' **

'_Yea, I think we just need some sleep.' _

'**Still, I wonder how he truly feels.' **

'_Let's just sleep, for now.' _

I walked over to the bed, and I sighed as I got underneath the covers. I was so warm that I fell asleep. Soon, woke up to someone knocking on the door. It was loud and annoying.

'_That's not what I need to hear first thing in the morning.' _

'**WHOEVER DID THAT IS IN BIG TROUBLE!' **

I just started to move underneath the covers, the knocking hadn't stopped. I pulled the pillow over my head. Trying as hard as I could, I couldn't ignore the knocking. The door opened, and I was so annoyed at the moment. If I hadn't realized who it was, I would've killed them. No, it was Itachi. Why is it that every time I don't want to see him, he comes back? I sent an evil death glare at him.

"Kunoichi, you will meet Leader-san this morning at noon (A/N I consider noon still morning considering that I wake up around that time on weekends: p) I will come get you when its time."

'**WHY CAN'T HE CALL ME SAKURA?! IS THAT SO HARD?!' **

'_I think Kisame or one of the other Akatsuki members are around. I have no clue.' _

'**THAT'S JUST GREAT!' **

"Kunoichi? Are you listening to me? Don't make me repeat that." Itachi's voice was icy, cold and firm. I always hated to hear his voice like that.

"Hai." I couldn't be rude, considering last night.

I finally realized that there was more than one chakra. And that my inner self was right.

'**WHY IS HE BEING SUCH A PAIN?' **

Itachi just gave me a warning look, and I just glared back.

'_Why is it that I always get that look?!' _

'**I think it's a Uchiha thing.**'

"Kunoichi, I would watch your thoughts if I were you. I warned you yesterday don't push it with me."

"Whatever."

'**WRONG THING TO SAY SMARTS!' **

Itachi, this time ignored it and left my room for me to spend the rest of the morning. It was six a.m.

'**WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO AT SIX IN THE MORNING?' **

'Would you be quiet for five minutes?'

'**WHAT WAS THAT?!' **

I sighed inwardly.

'**UGH!' **

'_I know already it annoys you, so just be quiet!' _

I could barley hear it but, my inner self was grumbling about, me being such a pain. It was soon, noon. I was still tired; the thing I didn't need to hear was that annoying knocking sound on my door. I let out a loud annoyed sigh, Itachi was standing outside waiting. Itachi motioned for me to follow him.

'**I AM GETTING SICK OF THIS!' **

I followed Itachi through hallway after hallway, until we came to a door. Itachi knocked on the door. I couldn't tell if something was said, but the next thing I know is Itachi pushed me into the room.

"Don't show any emotion at all, and don't make Leader-san mad, unless you want to die." Itachi had whispered to me.

'**Since when does he care?**'

Itachi shut the door, a cold aura surrounded me. I shivered despite the fact that it wasn't cold in the room.

"So, Sakura Haruno," The cold eerie voice seemed to come out of nowhere, and I kept thinking about what Itachi said.

'**I DON'T WANT TO DIE BY THESE LOSERS!**'

"Hai."

"You don't seem very strong to me."

'**UGH! IS HE MOCKING US?!!!!!!!!!!'**

I gave a death glare. Leader just smirked, and looked so amused.

"You're just as good as Itachi is at giving glares."

'**UGH! MORE MOCKING!' **

"You will join the Akatsuki."

'**YOU WISH BASTARD! OVER MY DEAD BODY!**'

"Hai."

'**WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HAI'?!' **

'_DO you want to die here?' _

'**NO!' **

'_Then trust me, I have a plan.' _

'**FINE!'**

'_Good' _

I walked out of the room. Outside waiting was Itachi, but I wasn't in the mood for him, Last night was still running through my mind. Itachi smirked and turned to walk away, and I followed him. It was silent all the way back to my room. Itachi opened the door, and he followed me in.

'**OH GOD NO! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON IN HIS HEAD!!!!!' **

My heart raced, and all I could think about was what the heck is going to happen now. I was so annoyed and freaked out all at the same time. Itachi shut the door behind him…

'**OMG! WHAT THE HECK IS HE TRYING TO PULL?!' **

"Sakura-san, you will receive your cloak tomorrow."

"Hai."

"Oh, Sakura-san? I do remember what happened a long time ago."

'**WHAT THE-?!'**

"Okay…"

'What is he going to do now?'

Itachi walked towards me, leaned down towards my mouth while my heart started to beat faster. Itachi kissed me. I was a full, deep, sweet kiss. Itachi broke the kiss and was about to leave…

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Itachi continued to leave.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE! I AM TALKING TO YOU!"

He turned around, _'Finally' _

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Sakura, do you really want me to answer that?"

"No."

Itachi came back towards me.

"Sakura, keep your voice down, I don't want to have to kill you." He whispered into my ear.

'**GOD! WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?!' **

Itachi kissed me briefly, and then left.

A/N MUHAAHHAAHHAAHHA! Another cliff hanger! I might cut down on my chapters… I am a little sick at the moment so…… Chapters will be posted more slowly just as a warning.


	7. Chapter 7: Retrieval

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….. yea this chapter is dedicated to Aznkitty180, Samurifox25, Kibafan291, and Crazedchocolatefan, thanks guys for the reviews.

Thanks a lot for the support. This chapter might be a little confusing because, it starts at Konoha.

'Sakura thoughts' 'Inner Sakura' 

A Cherry Blossom's Heart 

Chapter 7 Retrieval

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, sleeping off all of the sake she had had last night. Shizune opened the door, and sighed at the site of the Hokage sleeping on her job. She poked the Tsunade a couple of times.

"WHAT'S WRONG NOW?" Tsunade yelled, Shizune flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura is missing!!" Shizune said it really fast so Tsunade had no clue what she just said.

"Calm down, now Shizune, what is it?" Tsunade said angrily, she was aggravated that Shizune was bothering her when she was sleeping.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura is missing!" Tom-tom followed in with an annoyed oink that her master was completely oblivious that her student disappeared.

"GET SHIKAMARU IN HERE NOW!" Tsunade yelled, as she slammed her fist on her desk all the papers that were neatly stacked were now flying everywhere.

Akatsuki Lair

'_I don't understand Itachi at all'_ I was lying on my bed, I think it was eleven at night.

'I think he likes us!' 

'_What do you mean 'us' you mean me right?' _

'WHAT WAS THAT?' 

'_Well anyway, I hope Itachi comes back here tomorrow, I want to talk about this.' _

'_**WHAT'S THERE TO TALK ABOUT? YOU LIKE HIM AND YOU KNOW IT!' **_

'_You're right but I need to get back to Konoha, I need to talk to Tsunade-shishou.' _

'_**Yeah, that's true.' **_

I shut my eyes in hope that I would be able to sleep, and return to Konoha.

Konoha again 

Shikamaru was now in the Hokage's office standing in front of a very concerned Tsunade.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I need you to make a squad and go out to the Akatsuki layer, according to rumors it should be in the Mist village." Tsunade had a straight face, there was no emotion in her voice.

"Hai."

"Make, sure you bring Sakura, back." Tsunade said with a sad smile.

"I promise I will, knowing Sakura, she is still alive." Shikamaru said.

"Of course, now you may leave."

"Hai."

(A/N: The squad people Shikamaru choose was Neji, Choji, Naruto, and Hinata.)

I woke up again to that extremely annoying knocking.

'WHY do they have to wake us up like that??' 

'_Just be quiet! It's too early for this!' _

'_**Whatever.'**_

Someone started to shake me. I threw a blind punch at whoever it was, and they caught my fist. I threw another blind punch out in the open, and they caught my fist again. I didn't recognize the chakra.

'This is getting annoying!' 

"Sakura-chan, get up."

'Great, we wake up to see Diedera. How can he smile? It's early!' 

'_I have no clue.' _

"GO AWAY!" I yelled, my voice had more power to it then usually, and at this tone it would have made anybody who knew me cower in fear.

"Sakura-chan, here." I looked up at just the right timing to see him throwing a cloak at me, and I caught it.

'_I haven't sworn into the Akatsuki, so I have nothing with them yet.' _

'_**Does that mean we can LEAVE now?'**_

'_NO! We have to plan this out!' _

'_**Well, yeah.' **_

I sighed inwardly making it sound more annoying.

"Thanks, Deidera-kun."

Deidera smiled at me, and left.

'_**Creepy.' **_

'I don't know if making friends with them is a good idea…' 'We shouldn't because there a bunch of losers! CHA!' 

'_No, I don't want to get attached to any of them.' _

'…What about Itachi?' 

'_I don't know, as long as I don't end up really close to him I should be alright.' _

Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Naruto were on their way to mist to find Sakura.

"Shikamaru, were exactly is the Akatsuki?" Neji asked.

"There are rumors that its in the Mist village," Shikamaru replied matter of factly.

"S-s-shikamaru-san? Do you think that Sakura-chan is alright?" Hinata said, she was one of Sakura's best friends, but she had the right to be worried.

"She will be fine Hinata; Sakura-chan will be fine!" Naruto semi-yelled.

"Yea, Naruto is right, Hinata-san, she will be alright," Tenten said.

"I-I-I guess that, you're right, I should trust Sakura more," Hinata stammered.

The squad of Anbu, moved across the forest heading for the village hidden in the Mist.

MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA! EVIL LINEBREAKER!!!! 

I was so bored, the only thing that I could do was stare at the wall, and it was my only option I wasn't allowed to leave my room. Itachi caught me, and well he forced me back into my room. I never really met any of the Akatsuki members because, I wasn't allowed to leave the stupid room that I was stuck in.

I sighed inwardly.

'_**WHAT IS WITH YOU AND DOING THAT?!' **_

'I'm bored!' 

'_**THEN FIND A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE!'**_

'_These walls have seals in them I can't use my chakra. If I did, then we would be dead.' _

'_**GRR! THEY BETTER LET US OUT OF HERE OR THERE ALL GONNA END UP DEAD!!!!!!!!!! CHAAAAAAAAA!' **_

'_Would you give it a rest?' _

'NO! YOU'RE GIVING UP!' 

'_No, I am not.' _

I sent chakra to my eyes to improve my eyesight, I looked around the room, and there were ten seals in the walls.

'_There are ten of them.' _

'**OH WELL!' **

'_We aren't going to be able to get rid of them.' _

I heard a knock and I got rid of the chakra that was in my eyes. Standing in the middle of the room was Itachi, with a food tray. I sighed. Itachi gave the tray to me, kissed my cheek, and left.

'WHY CAN'T HE JUST SAY HOW HE FEELS ALREADY, DAMN IT?' 'Bad move!' 

Itachi just ignored it and walked out the door.

_YAAAAAAAY! Well this isn't really a cliffhanger is it? _

_I put cliffhangers because they help me out when I type my next chapter. I am not trying to annoy my audience….. but, that might be a good idea…….just kidding! I won't do that to you guys on purpose. See the review button? Yep, go ahead send me a review they make the world go round. I think this chapter was a lot better. _


	8. Chapter 8: Thoughts

Disclaimer/Other stuff: I don't own Naruto (this is getting on my nerves having to post this every time shakes head) I know Ino isn't that mean to her, but a character and I am way too lazy to actually spend my time making up a name. lol! Oh yea Sakura is nine, I know not really a crying type age, but it's were I want it to be at. Oh yea, Itachi is thirteen.

'_Sakura thoughts' _

'_**Inner Sakura' **_

A Cherry Blossom's Heart 

Chapter 8 thoughts 

It was now morning, and this time I was awake and I wouldn't have to hear that annoying knocking noise. This time when they knocked, I told them I was awake. Whoever it was walked away.

'_Now this is getting a little annoying!_'

'_**What? The fact that they always knock on the door to get our attention, and always while we're sleeping?'**_

'_The whole kiss and leave thing!!!_'

'_**Oh yea, I guess your right.**_'

I sighed inwardly.

'_What am I supposed to do? Should I tell Itachi how I feel?_ '

'**NO! You know you shouldn't do that!!! If you do, leaving will be more complicated then it will need to be! That means you have to stop letting him kiss you like that!**'

'_I can't help that! He's a good kisser…_'

'_**YOU SHOULD AT LEAST ATTEMPT TO RESIST!**_'

'_Fine!_'

Flash back

It was mid-March, and it was a cold and rainy day, Sakura had really bad luck that day. She was still being harassed about her forehead and now her clothes. It wasn't a great day for her. It was break time/lunch time, and Sakura was in the classroom. The teacher was gone.

"HEY FOREHEAD GIRL! ARE YOU DEAF? I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Ino shouted at Sakura.

Sakura was cowering from her. Sakura was absolutely scared of Ino and all of her other friends. They were starting to pick on Sakura. It started to rain harder, and there was thunder. As it boomed, it made Sakura even more scared. Itachi, who was coming inside the school because his idiot of a brother left his lunch at home, saw Sakura was cowering and crying hard. They grabbed Sakura's lunch, and threw it in the garbage. Sakura was hungry, really hungry. The door started to open, and the girls ran to there seats, the whole class became quiet, and Sakura was still crying.

Itachi had entered the classroom. Sasuke who had been sitting up had been sharing a lunch with Naruto. (A/N: Again I am too lazy to change the name). The class then started to talk again. Itachi started to walk towards Sakura, and didn't notice it at all. That's until she felt a hand press against her shoulder, and she looked up from were she had been crying. Sakura attacked Itachi in a hug, and continued to cry. Sasuke, who was watching the scene, looked annoyed at his older brother.

"Sakura-chan, you want to come have lunch with me?" Itachi asked her.

"H-Hai."

They both left and went to another place to eat lunch. The lunch was actually for Sasuke, but ended up eaten by Sakura and Itachi. It was silent between the two until…

"What happened, Sakura-chan?" Itachi asked.

"N-Nothing." 

"Come on, Sakura-chan." Itachi asked.

"Ino and a bunch of other girls were making fun of m-m-my f-f-forehead." Sakura stammered.

"Sakura-chan, there isn't anything wrong with you."

"Yes there is. I don't have a lot of friends." Sakura said, she was about to start crying again. When Itachi brought her into a warm embrace, Sakura moved closer, Sakura felt so relaxed and happy.

"You will find friends that will mean something to you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Sakura smiled.

End Flashback

I felt tears starting to form, I couldn't hold them back at anymore, and I soon started to cry. I couldn't stand these memories!

'DON'T CRY IF YOU GET CAUGHT OR IT'S GOING TO BE THE END!'

'I know, but I can't help it. It's getting harder and harder, to not cry.' I felt chakra, and it was too late now to stop crying.

'GREAT! I WARNED YOU!'

'Shut up!'

Itachi walked into the room.

'WHY NOW?! MY GOODNESS! GREAT TIMING, BUB!'

I realized he had a food tray, and was bringing me my lunch.

'Now, I know, for sure, what's going to happen?'

I realized I hadn't put on the stupid Akatsuki cloak, but still I couldn't help it. Itachi, put the tray down on the desk. He walked towards me.

'OH HELL NO!'

Itachi sat on the bed next to me, my face was tear stained from thinking about that memory. I still gave a fierce look. He held me close to him, and I couldn't help it and moved closer to him. My head was resting against his chest.

"Itachi-san, I-I-I….."

Then someone else's chakra started to move closer, and Itachi let go of me and was stood up.

"Tomorrow, you will be sparring against the others. Tomorrow, we are going to test your strength."

'_WOW! I get to leave the room_!'

Itachi smirked, and then left.

"Sakura, we will finish this conversation later." Itachi said icily.

I shivered and sat back on the bed.

MUAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAAA! CLIFF HANGER!!!!! 

Sorry, I have to, or else, I can't remember and I have nothing to work off of. I hate annoying you guys like this… But this is a pretty long chapter so it should make up for it, and there are a lot of great scenes that were in it.


	9. Chapter 9: A Battle and an escape?

Disclaimer/Other stuffs: Okay, yet again I don't own Naruto… . COME TO THE DARKSIDE WE HAVE COOKIES!!!!!!!! I know that joke is probably getting really old.

'_Sakura thoughts' _

'_**Inner Sakura.' **_

A Cherry Blossom's Heart 

Chapter 9 A Battle and an escape?

It was late afternoon as Shikamaru's squad was getting closer and closer to the Akatsuki lair.

"Neji, use your Byukugan. Try to see ahead about…oh say 10 km."

"Hai."

Neji activated his Byukugan, and looked ahead.

"Yes, I see it ahead the lair there are a lot of chakra signatures in there."

"Alright, lets get a little bit closer and get half way there, and then we will make camp."

It was late afternoon. The sun was just setting, and the squad made camp.

"We need to establish a system to keep watch. I will get the first shift, then Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, and Neji."

"Hai!" They all said in unison.

This was so annoying. I yawned.

'_I am not going to be doing anything for a while, this is killing me!!!!' _

'_**CHA! I think they're enjoying this type of torture!'**_

'_Now I am going to have to tell him!' _

'_**WHAT? We are not telling him! HE MUST DIE!' **_

'_NO! You are waaaaay too violent!' _

'_**I wouldn't be talking.' **_

'_I am going to ignore that.' _

I yawned, maybe if I fall asleep, Itachi won't bother me. Hopefully, I am not in the mood for him, and I_ really_ don't want to talk to him, and then confess my true feelings. I was about to fall asleep then there was that annoying knocking noise.

"Kunoichi, you will spar with me tomorrow." Itachi said.

"I hope she doesn't die, yeah," Diedera whispered to Kisame.

'_**What faith these people have in me.' **_

"Hai." Our eyes met and I looked away after a minute, a blush was on my cheeks. Itachi took the tray from my room. I hadn't really eaten anything from the lunch tray, when Itachi entered my room with the dinner tray, Kisame and Diedera left. Itachi took the new tray, and put it on the desk and took the old one and put it out on the desk.

It was dawn, and the squad woke up for an early start. They put out the fire in the camp; and started to head toward the Akatsuki lair. They all were equally worried about Sakura, and they wanted to get to her and free her from the prison she was in. Shikamaru had made a plan and told everyone what they were to do.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hai," they all said.

I woke up at the right time, before the annoying knocking sound had come, so far that was my second day of being able to wake up in time. I knew I had no weapons nothing to help prepare me for any of the attacks that would destroy me.

'_**HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT WITHOUT THEM?' **_

'_We can always use Tai justu we don't have to use weapons and I have a strategy on how to defeat Itachi.' _

'_**I know, but we could use them as a….'**_

'_SHUT UP!'_

'_**WHAT?!**_'

'_Itachi is here.' _

'_**Oh.' **_

The door opened and he motioned for me to follow him, at least I would be able to get to go outside, I knew better than to think about my plan, and I obviously not going to say it out loud. I heard a door open and Itachi walked out, it was so sunny out.

'_**YAAY! SUN!' **_

I was finally able to step outside, and into the light. We moved into a field, all of a sudden I felt familiar chakra. Then it disappeared, I knew that someone was going to rescue me and now I had a different plan. Itachi stood there looking bored, I realized that the battle had started.

'_**Wow that really helped me realize that there was a battle going on, it was us alone in the field, perfect.' **_

I got into a fighting stance, I threw the kunai and shuriken at him, he moved to the side just when I had thrown them. I disappeared into the trees. I made hand signs in order to make a Shadow Clone Jutsu, and smirked. I made a lot of clones as one jumped down from the tree and distracted Itachi. Itachi was falling for it, I sent chakra to my feet and started to sprint, I ran into the squad.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Shhh! Come on, let's get back to Konoha and I will explain everything." I whispered. I sensed Itachi's chakra coming. I immediately did some hand signs, but they were useless. Itachi was standing in front of me, glaring with his Sharningan. I felt a little bit guilty for doing this, but I needed to go back. Itachi threw some shuriken at us we all scattered and we split up. Of course I was Itachi's target. I was moving a lot faster now.

'_I don't want to go back there.__**' **_

Itachi was catching up and fast.

'_**Oh, just great!'**_

I attempted to speed up; now he was right behind me; I dodged his attack; I flipped backward landing on my feet. I blocked the next attack of shuriken, but I didn't know that it was a clone until my kunai had struck him in the arm and there was a loud 'poof!' noise.

'_History is going to repeat itself!' _

'_**NO IT WON'T MOVE NOW!' **_

I moved out of the way in time, but Itachi was fast and had hit me hard and everything went dark.

'_**NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!**_'

MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! CLIFF HANGER!!!!! 

So this chapter had more action to it and history repeated itself lol! Interesting isn't it? See the button; press the button! It makes the world go round, if people don't press the button then the world will stop moving and that means DEATH


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions

Disclaimer/Other stuff: I don't own Naruto……..so anyway, I might post a one-shot today later maybe. This chapter switches between Sakura's point of view and third person just as a warning. Oh I know Itachi, wouldn't be that stupid in a real battle but there is a reason your just going to have to read on to find out

'Thoughts'

'Inner Sakura.'

A Cherry Blossom's Heart 

Chapter 10: Decisions

'Great, we all split up, and it's obvious who the target was. I hope the others realize… this is such a drag.' Shikamaru thought. He knew that Itachi went after Sakura and was on his way to go get her, when the whole squad came, and found him.

"So, what's the plan Shikamaru?" TenTen asked.

"Same as last time, I assume?" Neji said.

"Yea, it should work, since its only Itachi." Shikamaru said.

They came just as Sakura got knocked out by Itachi. He had Sakura in his arms. Shikamaru and TenTen distracted Itachi while put Sakura down next to a tree. TenTen pulled out her scrolls, and with expert aim she threw them at Itachi, he moved, but one of the kunai had struck him in the shoulder. Neji, who had come from behind, hit all of Itachi's Chakra points. It only drained Itachi of some of his chakra, and was far away from Sakura now. Hinata went and grabbed Sakura, lifted her up, and heaved her onto her back. Hinata sent chakra to her feet and had left. The shadow clone that she had left came out from the tree and helped them take down Itachi. Itachi, who wasn't so stupid, had made hand signs and made a substitution jutsu just as Hinata left with Sakura.

'I need to get Sakura-chan out of here. There is a village nearby. If I hurry, I can get her there and let her rest least for a little while. Sakura-chan will be safe.' Hinata thought. Sakura was still unconscious from the attack, and Hinata sent more of her chakra to her feet and sprinted threw the forest. She got to the village, and brought her in to a hotel. They were given a room.

MUAHAHAHAHAHHA! LINE BREAKER!!!!! 

Meanwhile, back at the fight, they had finally realized that it was a substitution jutsu they immediately left, knowing that Hinata had gone into the next village and that Itachi would be heading that way. They moved a lot faster than normal, and had gotten into the village, when they sensed a great amount of chakra. They knew that it was Itachi waiting for them to make there move. Shikamaru and the others went into an alley, did a transformation jutsu, and left the alley. All of them entered the hotel they knew Hinata had entered.

"Excuse me, but did someone with a pink haired girl come in hear?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hai. Just a few minutes ago." The girl at the desk said.

"Can you tell us what room there in?"

"Room 114."

"Thanks."

They all went up the stairs at high pace speed and knocked on the door. There was no response.

"Hinata-chan!!!!!!! It's uuuuuus!!!!" Naruto yelled.

Someone walked to the door and opened it and Hinata was standing there, she sighed with relief.

"How is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"S-s-she is still unconscious." Hinata stammered.

"Oh, well we have to get going. Itachi knows were here." Shikamaru stated.

"WHY DON'T WE KICK HIS SORRY ASS NOW!!!!?" Naruto yelled.

"Don't be so foolish. He is a lot smarter than he you might think during that battle he was holding back." Neji stated.

"Neji's right." TenTen said.

"Come on. We have to get Sakura out of here." Shikamaru said. They all ran out of the exit. Sakura was still knocked out. They did another transformation justsu and left out the back door. They headed for Konoha. They arrived there on time and brought Sakura into the hospital.

MUAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA! LINE BREAKER OF FATE!!

I woke up in a hospital room. I thought for sure that Itachi had kidnapped me again.

'_Wait! I am in Konoha!'_

'_**YAAAAY! WE'RE HOME!' **_

'_YES!' _

I was really happy. I started to cry tears of joy, because I missed this place so much. Tsunade-shishou walked into the room.

"Sakura, what happened to you? Were did you go?"

I explained what had happened to me.

"Sakura, I am so happy that your back!"

"I am just as happy." I had no wounds, so I knew I could just go home, I got up and out of the hospital bed.

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes?"

"Welcome back."

"Thanks."

I left and went right back to my apartment. I wanted to be alone for a while, and figure out what I was going to do if Itachi came back. When I was at my apartment, I went into my room and collapsed on my bed.

'_What will I do if he comes here?'_

'_**You obviously want to be with him, don't you?' **_

'_Yes, I do, and already I want to be with him one last time.' _

'_**Don't you mean "I want to be with him for the rest of my life"?' **_

'_I do, but I can't. He is an S-class criminal and lives in the Akatsuki lair.'_

'_**So?! Ask him to stay with us… Here.' **_

'_What?! We can't do that!' _

'_**Yes, we can we can. Talk to Tsunade-shishou about it.' **_

'_I don't think she is going to say yes.' _

'_**It's worth a shot!' **_

'_Alright.__**' **_

I fell asleep and woke up in the same room I had fallen asleep in. It was a full moon, and the moonlight was pouring into my room. It was so beautiful, and in the corner of my room I saw a dark, shadowy figure.

"Itachi-san? Are you a stalker or something?" I asked.

I got no response from him. All I got was a death glare.

'_**WHAT'S HIS PROBLEM?!' **_

"I want to speak to you somewhere else."

"Alright." I said slowly and carefully. We had gone to the place were we first met, such a long time ago. The waterfall looked so beautiful because of the light that was being reflected off of it.

"Sakura, will you stay with me?"

'_**THIS IS THE MOMENT WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!!!!' **_

"Y-y-yes."

Itachi walked closer to me and gave me a kiss, it was more passionate then the other ones he had given me. I was happy now.

**MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!!!! **

A/N: I think I am going to have one more chapter or do you peoples think that this is good enough. I know this is a really short story, but what do you think. Now I am probably working on my one-shot or you peoples are probably reading it now.


	11. Chapter 11: Questions

Disclaimer/Other stuffs: I don't own Naruto, okay peoples I don't know about the people who have done stories, but its annoying to type up disclaimers.

'_Sakura thoughts' _

'_**Inner Sakura' **_

A Cherry Blossom's Heart 

Chapter 11 Questions

We stood there for a minute, the clouds started to move in and cover the moon, it became a little cooler out and I shivered, Itachi pulled me closer to him. It looked like it was going to rain.

"Sakura, lets get going." Itachi suggested.

"Yea, its going to start raining." I said. We started to head back, half way there it started to rain. We both started to running, to get to a dryer place. We started to run through the forest, because the trees would provide some shelter from the rain as we ran. Itachi grabbed me and lifted me into his arms, and we were moving a lot faster. We got to my apartment.

'Wow this is great!'

Itachi didn't have his sharningan on so my thoughts and, feelings were my own. I knew though that eventually I would belong to him. Well I did decide to be with him but, the problem was would I betray Konoha, or would I stay here and attempt to convince Itachi to stay with me here. Itachi put me down on the ground, and I unlocked the door my teeth were chattering, of course Itachi was warm he took off his Akatsuki cloak and draped it around my shoulders as we walked into my apartment. I was blushing a deep red, Itachi was dry and I was the one who was wet and cold.

"Sakura you should go dry off, before you catch a cold."

"H-h-hai." My voice shook and my teeth chattered.

Itachi grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

"We still need to talk." Itachi said.

"Yes, I know."

He let go of my waist and, let me go as I went into my bedroom, I grabbed my nightwear and left to go into the shower in my room. I locked the door and, went to take my shower I let the hot water, fall onto me.

'Are we going to leave Konoha?'

'No, as much as I do love him, I can't betray the village.'

'Come on, its not like he is going to say 'Sakura I will stay in the village with you and quit the Akatsuki.' Yea right!'

'Well its still worth a shot, I am not going to give up just yet, I am not leaving again, I could never do that. In life we are going to have to make a lot of hard choices' I shut the water off, and started to get dressed.

'YEA THAT'S OBVIOUS ENOUGH!!!'

'I am not going to leave!'

'Yea, yea. Loyalty it hasn't really gotten us anywhere!'

'Yes it has, great friends, a strong bond to the village.'

'I guess but…' I opened the door and Itachi, was sitting on my bed.

'IF HE TRYS ANYHTING AT ALL HE IS SO DEAD!!!!'

I sighed inwardly, as I sat next to him on my bed. Itachi pulled me into a tight embrace. I blushed so badly that my ears turned red, thank goodness that my hair was loose. I felt a lot warmer, and I felt so safe.

"Sakura, I know that you want to stay here in Konoha."

"Yes, I do." Completely ignoring the fact that he was reading my mind while I was in the shower, that' really disturbing.

"I don't think that its possible for me to leave the Akatsuki, I want to be with you forever, but that one thing is standing in my way." Itachi said, for once I could tell how he was feeling.

'SHOCKER! HE LET ME SEE HIS EMOTIONS!'

Itachi pulled me closer, just when I thought that my face couldn't get any redder it did, so did my ears for that matter.

"Can you at least try to quit?"

"No, it could cost me my life, and if I stay here with you then, I am going to be putting you into so much danger."

"I am not a little child, I can't take care of myself." I was really mad.

"Sakura, I don't want to have to endanger you, and I don't want you worrying about me."

"Itachi, I don't want you to go just because of that I want you to stay with me. Please don't go, I need you with me!" I was getting a little to emotional, and was now close to tears. Itachi held me closer.

"Alright, Sakura I will stay with you, but don't say I didn't warn you about it."

'Wow that was easier than planned.'

"You wont leave me will you?"

"No, of course not Sakura."

I moved closer to him, and fell asleep in his arms.

LINE BREAKER OF TIME! 

I woke up in Itachi's arms, except we were lying down on the bed. I moved closer when he started to tell me to wake up. I moved closer.

'He is asking for his own death, and he knows it! CHAAAA!'

"I don't want to waaaake up, wake me up in an hour." I said tiredly.

"Sakura I need you to wake up now." I moved away, and pulled my pillow over my head in annoyance. Itachi grabbed the pillow and lifted me up and out of bed.

"CUT ME A BREAK! LET ME SLEEP!!!!" Itachi kissed me, and I was fully awake now wanting know why he woke me up so early for.

"We are going to have to talk to the Hokage."

"Oh, your right."

"Can I at least, get dressed and have breakfast before we leave?"

"Yes."

'Food!' Itachi left so I could get dressed. Itachi had made me breakfast while I was getting dressed. After I was done eating we went out the door, and we both were heading to the Hokage tower.

LINE BREAKER!!!!!! 

A/N: Okay there is one more chapter and then I am done with this story and maybe I will make some more one shots. I cant really decide on my next one shot so yep, I am asking my readers! So vote please! If you don't I am gonna end up having a tough time deciding not a good thing.

Pairings are:

SakuraxItachi

SakuraxSasuke

HinataxGaara

Well what will it be?


	12. Chapter 12: Answers

Disclaimer/Other stuffs: I don't own Naruto okay people? I AM SICK OF HAVING TO TYPE THAT!!!!!!! This is my lovely last chapter to my story, I am going to be doing a lot of one shots so expect that for a while, and I might make another real story. This chapter is a little random after so enjoy! The next one shot I am doing is ItachixSakura so look out for it, it should be posted tomorrow late afternoon.

'_Sakura thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura' **_

A Cherry Blossom's Heart 

Chapter 12 Answers

We were heading towards the Hokage tower, and moving at a high pace speed. It was eight o' in the morning.

'_I hope Tsunade-shishou is awake…' _

'_**CHA! She should be!!!! She is the Hokage after all.' **_

'_I hope she is. This is important.' _

'_**True, SHE'D BETTER BE AWAKE OR ELSE!!!! WE'LL SHOW NO MERCEY!!!!' **_

'_No, we will wake her up in a normal way.' _

'_**WHAT?!' **_

I tuned out my inner self, because I wasn't in the mood to deal with her and her constant talking of death. We got to the tower, went inside, and straight to her office.

'_**Of course!' **_

I knew that she would be a sleep, it was so annoying. She is the Hokage and she can't be up at early hours, right next to her was a bottle of sake, proof that she wasn't doing her work, and that she was partying all of that night. I sighed.

'_**What a great teacher I have!' **_

'_Yea. I know we had the best teacher ever, when she wasn't drinking…._'

I moved over towards her, and I knew that when I woke her up that she would start yelling at me for disturbing her from her sleep. I poked her once, she didn't move at all, I poked her again a lot harder, still no movement. 'I have had it with her and this sleeping behavior she has!'

"TSUNADE-SHISHOU!!!! WAKE UP ALREADY DAMN IT!" I yelled. She woke up then, and glared at me. She should know that glares don't really work on me anymore.

"What is it Sakura? I was in the middle of some work." Tsunade wasn't completely awake, so she didn't realize that there was an S-class criminal standing in her office at the moment.

"Sakura, what is he doing here?!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about!"

"Oh, well please explain."

'_**Ugh she is so annoying! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' **_

"I wanted to talk to you about this. How do I say this…I fell in love with Itachi and wanted to know if he could stay here, with me, here in Konoha."

Itachi was standing next to me, he grabbed my waist, and I blushed.

"Sakura, you know that he can't stay here."

"Please, Tsunade-shishou, I want to be with him!"

"Sakura the Akatsuki are going to come are going to come after him. The village would be attacked."

"I know, but its either he stays here, or I leave and join the Akatsuki."

"Alright, he can stay here, but if they come here looking for Itachi….. I won't be here to support both of you." Tsunade said she smiled at us.

"Thanks a lot Tsunade-shishou!" I hugged her.

"Thanks." Itachi said.

"YOU HURT SAKURA AND I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS AND SEND IT BACK TO AKATSUKI!!!" Tsunade yelled at him. I winced at the tone of her voice, she only yelled at Jiriya when he came to flirt with her. When she was drunk…

"Tsunade-shishou, I will be fine." I smiled at her. Itachi and I left the Hokage tower, and were heading out.

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yea, I am hungry; let's go eat at Ichiraku's. It's great for its ramen and I haven't eaten there in a long time." Itachi kissed my cheek.

"Whatever you want." Of course, I turned red with embarrassed.

We went to Ichiraku's for ramen, and the blond haired shinobi was sitting at the stand eating his favorite pork ramen. I rolled my eyes; of course it was his sixth bowl of ramen. It didn't surprise me. I turned and looked at Itachi; he seemed to know what I was thinking so I knew that he wasn't going to attack Naruto. Naruto stood up, and walked towards us.

'_**IF THAT LOSER INSULTS HIM HE IS SO DEAD!!!' **_

"Isn't he from the Akatsuki?"

"Ummmm…Yea Naruto."

"HE IS SO DEAD!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. I jumped in the way before he could attack Itachi.

"What are you doing Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked so confused at this point.

'_This is going to take a while.' _

"Naruto, he isn't going to hurt you!"

"I don't know about that Sakura-chan."

(A/N: I am lazy so they ate ramen as Sakura explained, what happened.)

It was late afternoon by the time I was done explaining, so Itachi got up and left.

"Wait, Itachi-san!" I started to run to him, and he was moving faster once he realized that I was fallowing him.

'_**That loser! IF I FIND OUT THAT HE IS TRYING TO BETRAY ME HE IS SO DEAD!!!!!' **_

Itachi made me follow him throughout the village. We went through the forest, and nothing looked familiar as we moved. Itachi lead me to a place that was so beautiful, there was a cliff that over looked Konoha. It was so beautiful since the sun was setting.

"Sakura, its Itachi."

"Hai, Itachi." I blushed a little bit, he walked towards me. Itachi was close he lifted me up and kissed me. I felt safe, and from now on I knew that he would be here forever right by my side. No matter what happened.

That was my story……. Yep! 

A/N: That's the ending to my story I can't make an ending to save my life yep! Well that was it so what did you think of my first story? Hit the review button and let me know: p

Please don't say that it sucked I already know that! I hope all of you enjoyed this story and look out for my one shots!


End file.
